


To Feed the Heart & Soul...

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fluff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	To Feed the Heart & Soul...

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she paced back and forth. The plain and simple dark green door was _infinitely_ more terrifying than anything she’d faced before, even the most terrifyingly deadly alien threat paled in comparison to what was beyond the door. In truth it wasn’t the door per se that was terrifying her it was _who_ was behind the door that terrified her.

Raising a hand, she lightly knocked, so lightly in fact that she doubted that anyone else besides the person on the other side would have heard, and indeed no one answered.

“Alex?”

Jumping, she spun around to see Astra stepping off the elevator, a bag of groceries in each hand.

“Oh,” Alex panted out “hey” she greeted weakly.

“Hello,” Astra replied “would you mind?” she held out one grocery bag towards Alex, which the younger woman took, allowing Astra to retrieve her keys and open the door “thank you,” she murmured, taking the bag back from Alex and walking inside the apartment, Alex wordlessly trailing behind.

Putting the groceries—which seemed to largely consist of vegetables, fruit, and fresh meat—away, Astra studied Alex.

“Something to drink? Eat?” she asked.

Alex blinked.

“Oh, no, thanks” she shook her head.

“You’re certain?” Astra asked. She held up a package of chicken breast “it’s no trouble, really”

“I’m good” Alex shook her head.

Looking doubtful, Astra nodded and put the chicken away as well.

“So, agent Danvers, what brings you my humble abode?” she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“Huh? Oh,” Alex took a breath “can we talk?” she asked.

“Always,” Astra replied, having finished with the groceries and putting the reusable bags away “mind if I cook while we talk?” she asked, holding up a skillet.

“No, sure, go right ahead” Alex nodded dimly as she settled down on the sofa. Looking around the apartment, she smirked as she saw how well Astra was settling in. The walls were decorated with some of Kara’s paintings and sketches of Krypton along with large photographs of various landscapes from right here on Earth, the Serengeti, the Amazon rainforest, a coral reef, just to name a few.

In addition to the photos, there were also some framed classic movie posters, probably donated by Winn and Lucy. One for _Star Wars_ from when it first came out back in 1977, and another for Disney’s _The Rocketeer_ , and then several for movies from the 1940s, _Casablanca_ and _The Maltese Falcon_ , and for one starring Kathrine Hepburn and Spencer Tracey called _Adam’s Rib_ that Alex didn’t recognize.

Turning at the sound of something sizzling, Alex saw that Astra was grilling some of the chicken breast she had offered Alex earlier. The sound and smell of the skillet suddenly awoke Alex’s stomach with a vengeance.

“Uh, actually,” she began “I think I will take that offer for food if it’s still on the table” she asked softly.

Astra turned, smirking at her.

“I thought you might,” she chuckled. She nodded towards the fridge “grab me some vegetables if you would?”

Getting up, Alex did as instructed, handing some of the broccoli and cauliflower to the Kryptonian, watching as she added them to the skillet along with some spices. Suddenly turning to Alex, she smirked.

“What really brings you by, Alex?” she asked softly.

Alex froze; swallowing as she looked away from Astra’s piercing grey-green eyes.

“Hmm?” Astra asked, reaching up to gently cup Alex’s cheek, her thumb stroking across the younger woman’s chin “always so obstinate,” she murmured “and often to your own detriment,” she noted “you miss meals, you miss sleep, always in such a rush to prove yourself”

Pulling back, she turned back to the stove, lowering the heat and covering the pan before turning back to Alex. Reaching out again, she cupped Alex’s cheek again. Sighing into the touch, Alex leaned in, relishing in Astra’s touch.

“I…lied,” she finally murmured “I didn’t come here just to talk”

“Is that so?” Astra smirked “hmm, mores the pity. So, if you didn’t come here to talk, what _did_ you come here for?”

Alex could only sigh in reply, reaching up to grip Astra’s wrist and pulling herself closer, tucking herself into the crook of Astra’s neck.

“ _Oh, my darling_ ,” Astra sighed softly “such a tangled web we always end up in, hmm?”

Alex could only nod.

“Oh…well, no matter,” Astra dismissed “we’re here now, that’s all that matters,” pulling back from the embrace slightly, she reached out towards the pan, taking the cover off and giving it a quick stir, all the while keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Alex’s waist. Taking the pan off the heat, she turned back to Alex “come then,” she said “let’s sit down for a meal and talk”

Alex nodded again.

“ _OK_ ”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
